


New furriend!

by Nerdqueenofthepumpkins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humanstuck, Schoolstuck, the Mewrails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueenofthepumpkins/pseuds/Nerdqueenofthepumpkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11-years-old Equius is a rebellious and always angry child- until he meets Nepeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New furriend!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story behind Equius and Nepeta's epic friendship in the human universe. Because I needed to set the mewrailagiance before doing anything else, this relationship crushed me like a bug. Hope you like it!

11-years-old Equius was already way too strong for his own good and easily picking fights with the older kids. He didn't care much about the required attitude his social status came with, if you angered him you would get his fist in the face and a cracked zygomatic. His butler Arthour scolded him very often about these violent outbursts, but that did nothing.

Spring came. One day during recess, Equius found a "searching party" for a child named Nepeta Leijon organized by a band of boys he couldn't stand. In their language, "searching party" meant playing hide-and-seek, and if the kid hiding was found they would pick on them. Hard.

"Why are you looking for this kid?" He asked, already feeling less calm than a few minutes earlier.

"Because she's silly!" One of the boys said. "Chasing her is fun! Plus she thinks she's a cat."

"How stupid is that?" Another one laughed. "She's too old to act like that."

"Found her!" A kid called.

He was dragging a blond little girl who looked terrified. She planted her sharp nails in his arm and scratched him so hard he had to let her go. She fell on the ground and ran before the others could get to her. She climbed the nearest tree and sat on a bark.

"Get down from here! You think we can't get to you?" Their leader laughed. "We'll just have to make you come down!"

And they threw stones at her. Equius was startled and horrified. Nepeta held still for a moment, but she could only hold on for so long before a stone shallowly cut her cheek and another forced her to retreat. She was no acrobat and almost fell, only holding to the bark with a few fingers. They continued throwing pebbles at her hands, and she fell. This time blood was dripping from her knees and knuckles. Seeing her bleed that much shook Equius out of his astonishment. He round kicked the closest kid and charged the others. Nepeta put on a good fight too, punching the closest one to her in the nose. He caught her hair and used it to hold her down, she bit him. Equius was still hitting around, until he eventually got to Nepeta's assailant and karate chopped his neck. The little girl fell on her knees, crying. He caught her and held her close, patting her back.

"Thank you." She sobbed.

"Don't mention it." He muttered.

 

_~~~ Time skip~~~_

 

"You're gonna get in trouble for that?" Nepeta asked at the nurse's office.

"Probably." Equius shrugged.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured. "I'll say it was my fault, it was after all."

"No, don't worry about it, I would have been called to the principal's office sooner or later anyway."

"Why?" "I always get into fights. These filthy peasants always end up pissing me off and I hit them."

"Equius?" The nurse said, holding the telephone's receiver. "Your butler is at the principal's office. I told them you took some pretty serious beating but they insist on you being there as soon as possible."

"Alright." He got up and went for the door.

"Wait fur me!" Nepeta exclaimed, jumping off the examination table to run after him.

"Nepeta! Equius!" The nurse called. "I still have to take care of your injuries!"

"Don't worry about me." The boy grumbled.

"I'll be fine!" The girl exclaimed. "I said I'd come and tell them the truth!"

 

Upon reaching the principal's office, Nepeta started sneezing. Equius stopped dead on his tracks because it was the cutest noise he'd ever heard, she sounded like a tiny little kitten.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm just a little cold." She answered, sniffling.

"Take this." He said, taking off his royal blue jacket and putting it on her shoulders. He felt something he wasn't used to feel. Concern sure felt weird.

"Thanks, new furriend!" She giggled. The jacket was way too big for her, it reached her knees and went past her fingertips by a few inches. "By the way, the nurse said you had a butler, and I can smell money all over this. Just how rich are you?"

"Very." Equius shrugged. "Apparently my dad is in the middle of the high class CEOs."

Nepeta frowned and said:

"You shouldn't act like that then."

"What?!"

"You obviously have anger management issues, my mom's friend told me all about it. But guess what, taking it out on "filthy peasants" is beneath you."

These words hit the boy like a truck. She was right. She was so right and he felt like an idiot for forgetting about it. She smiled in her wisdom and Equius could swear he had never seen anything more precious than Nepeta Leijon at that moment. She turned and walked to the office like a soldier in a parade, swinging her arms and the jacket. Actually that was the most precious thing he had ever seen. He remembered Arthour had told him Horuss and even his father used to be like him, until they had found a good reason to use their strength. He finally understood. He wanted to change for that one little girl, make sure she was okay and that he behaved like society would expect him to.

"Hey, Nepeta." He said, catching up with her. "Can I strike a bargain with you? You'll be under my protection, whoever even tries to pick on you will feel my wrath and you already know it's not pretty. In exchange, would you accept to help me change? I don't know how to manage all these feelings and..."

Nepeta had wrapped her arms around his waist and was resting her head against his torso. Was that... A hug?

"Of course I will, silly!" She laughed. "That's what furriends are for, right? Come on, we'll get in even more troubles!"

Friends... That was new. Kids didn't tend to become friends with him, not really. For the first time in a what felt like ages, Equius grinned with happiness.

 

_~~~Around a year later~~~_

 

"Equius!" Nepeta was knocking on his window, sitting on a bark in front of The glass. "Time to go!"

"Nepeta..." He groaned, turning in his bed. "I don't want to go..."

"Are you fur real? Come on, it'll help you exteriorize your anger!"

"Are you sure boxing will help?"

"I'm pawsitive! Now come on, we'll be late."

He reluctantly got up, dressed up and got out in a tank top and shorts. The blonde jumped from bark to bark to meet with him. She was still wearing his jacket, oversized for her, khaki shorts and hiking boots.

"By the way, do you really have to make the cat puns every time there is an opening?" Equius asked.

"Yep!" Nepeta beamed. "It's my trademark!"

"You like cats way too much."

"And you love horses and robots way too much, you don't see me criticizing."

**Author's Note:**

> The mewrails probably are my favorite pair in all of Homestuck. I've already posted this story on Tumblr and found it somewhere on my phone, so I thought why not post it here. How was it? Please tell me.


End file.
